


Love Is The Game We Play

by paradigm_twist



Series: SJ Pornathon 2012 [3]
Category: Gossip Girl, Super Junior
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Mild Smut, Mind Games, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the lines between a game and feelings has blurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is The Game We Play

**Author's Note:**

> For sjpornathon challenge #4 - Crossover AU. 
> 
> Based on Chuck/Blair of S3. Some dialogue taken straight from S3E1.

Sungmin fiddled with his phone as he counted down the last minute in his head. He always hated this part, the waiting. It was boring and left his brain unoccupied. And when his mind wandered, it went to places so dark, even he won't have been able to find his way out. 

But he guessed that was what made _him_ so perfect for him. 

Gulping down the last of his scotch, he stood up and slowly made his way to the back of the bar, to a little corridor tucked between the store room, the manager’s office and the kitchen, secluded from prying eyes, unless one knew what to look for. 

And Sungmin already knew what he was looking for. 

Pausing at the doorway, he took a moment to rake his eyes over the couple who were standing intimately, faces so close that they were already breathing in the same air. 

A man leaning casually against the wall, eyes peering underneath long dark lashes at the elegant woman who had her arms draped lightly over his shoulders, her breasts pressing neatly into his chest. His full lips stretching slightly at the ends, giving away the slight amusement he felt as the woman’s lips grazed his cheeks before sweeping to his ear, whispering something probably inappropriate. 

Sungmin watched as the man replied, too soft and faraway for him to hear, before his eyes flicked over and caught sight of Sungmin standing there observing the scene. His head tilted up slightly, as if daring to come closer and crash his little party. 

Oh crash it he shall. 

Sungmin drew himself in before marching over to the couple. 

"Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?" 

"Sungmin. Wait. I can expla-"

That was when the woman interrupted. "I’m sorry. I-I didn’t know that he had a girlfriend. Let alone a boyfriend."

The man glared at her. "Yes you did. I just told you," Turning around, body subtly nudging the woman out of the way, he turned to Sungmin with pleading eyes, "She did." 

The woman scoffed delicately, staring in disbelief at the man. 

That was when Sungmin decided to let it all out. "I'm ashamed at you Tiffany Hwang. How can you do that? Pick up someone in a relationship?! Have you no pride? No self-respect?!"

"But I didn’t know. He’s _Choi Siwon_. And Choi Siwon doesn't settle down for anyone."

"You may have a Abercombie campaign and the access to the most popular fashion brands before anyone on the Upper East Side. But that doesn’t give you the right to steal someone else’s man! Now take your stupid bleached hair and your poorless skin and **GET OUT**!"

The woman merely rolled her eyes before brushing herself and walking away. "You're crazy."

The two men stared at each other intently, before Siwon broke into a smirk. 

"Hey."

Sungmin smiled. "Hi," before leaning in to kiss him, hand already reaching up to pull Siwon’s face in closer. 

It was a game they started to play when the honeymoon phase of their relationship was over. They mutually decided that they wanted to keep things interesting and had not wanted to settle down like any other boring couple. That was when Siwon came up with the idea. He got to play the lying cheating bastard, while Sungmin got to pick his victims and shred them down in humiliation. 

Most of the time, Sungmin had a lot of fun with it. The women and men presented to him on a silver platter of destruction and humiliation were endless and did wonderful things to his self-esteem when he tore them down. 

So what if the sex afterwards was rough and frantic? So what if he had gripped Siwon so tightly, bitten down so hard that the bruises wouldn’t fade away for days? Or that he would be begging Siwon to fuck him harder when Siwon had nearly bended him into half? Or let Siwon abused his throat with his cock while driving him crazy with whatever that his sex-addled mind came up with? So what if Sungmin turned into a nympho and played out Siwon’s dirtiest fantasies? 

The great Choi Siwon, who had settled for no one, told Sungmin that he loved him back. 

If Sungmin wanted to mark his claim over the man, he had every damn right to do so. 

And if he shamelessly begged Siwon to never leave him, well, he could always blame it on the post-sex haze. 

Siwon was his, and he told Sungmin he loved him. Nothing and no one will ever change that fact. 

Even if he had to lose himself in the process for it.


End file.
